


Same as Always

by athyra



Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [4]
Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: AG fam, Alpha/Beta, Alternate Universe - A/B/O, Animal Traits, Beta/Beta, F/F, Kemonomimi, Modern Society, Omegaverse, Read the series summaries for details, baka couple, canon-divergent, mentions of SayoTsugu and AyaHina cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22980484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athyra/pseuds/athyra
Summary: [Bandori ABO AU] Himari frets over her relationship with Tomoe but, after chatting with Eve and Maya, she realizes that everything is the same as always after all.
Relationships: Aoba Moca/Mitake Ran (minor), Udagawa Tomoe/Uehara Himari, Wakamiya Eve/Yamato Maya
Series: Bang Dream ABO AU [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1636909
Comments: 6
Kudos: 76





	Same as Always

**Author's Note:**

> Please refer to the summary of the series for more details about this series. Also, this entry took place some time after [Cardigan]. My first time writing TomoHima but I end up having a lot of fun!

“So I’m actually an assassin with a dark past?”

“Yup~ you were quite famous in the underground world until you met the love of your life and changed your ways~ but! The past is catching up and you and your bartender lover will have to fight against the odds to keep your peaceful way of life!!”

Unimpressed, Uehara Himari stares at the draft pages in her hand and then at her childhood friend who is also the mangaka of this so-called masterpiece. Aoba Moca just yawns and smirks at her with that perpetually drowsy expression. Is it a Feline thing or Liger thing or just a Moca thing? Himari can practically hear her patience trickling away.

“First of all, how many times do I have to tell you, my ears can’t go up? I’m a Lop Rabbit!”

“Ah they went up a bit just now, when you’re like, bouncing~”

“Mou! That’s not the point! If you’re going to use us as the bases for your characters, then at least make it accurate!” 

“That’s no fun~ I wouldn’t want to include that ey ey oh call for this cool assassin...” Moca pauses and squints her eyes in jest, flopping on the desk. “Aww you made me say it, boo.”

“Hnff! It’s the best call ever and I take no argument,” the fuming Lop prods her friend’s head with her pen. “What is a carrot martini anyway? Why is my bartender lover a Fennec Fox??”

“Waaah, don’t attack my beautiful hair~” The Liger lazily swipes the offending object away. “I can’t keep everything exactly the same~ Ran would never wear a bell collar, for one… gosh, Hii-chan, I let you see these ultra secret work-in-progress just to show you the outfits! Pay attention~”

Himari swallows a retort and looks over at the pages once more, this time with the focus of a professional. As a journalist and a bit of an influencer on social media who also writes for fashion and sweets blogs, she is quite experienced and confident in her judgement. Moca has always been good at designing, not that she’s ever put that talent in use back in high school. Nevertheless, the Lop could appreciate the details she’s put in each of the main characters. While she’s still annoyed by this Rabbit protagonist’s erect ears, she would kill for her scarf! 

And this Fox bartender… what if-

“What if Tomo-chin wears this sexy vest? Ah~ I’d rip it off of her asap~”

“Moca!”

The Liger only gives her a sleazy grin, her tail swaying in an almost predatory manner. “What? That was totally on your mind~ Just admit it.”

“W-Well! What if it was? As if you don’t fantasize Ran in this outfit!”

“I don’t have to fantasize… she’s already cosplayed for me, many times~”

“No way!”

A dark shadow inches behind the laughing Liger and growls. “Don’t believe anything this bonehead says.”

“Ah, the love of my life~ com’ere~”

“Shut up, Moca.”

Himari leans back in her chair and chuckles at her long-time friends. It’s been awhile since they’ve met up but watching Moca rankle her girlfriend Mitake Ran never gets old. It doesn’t matter when and where, the unique familiarity around their group is the same as always. 

Well, not completely. Her girlfriend Udagawa Tomoe is tied up with the Taiko Committee and Hazawa Tsugumi, the heart of their group, is in class right now. Himari takes another sip from her latte and laments how no other beverages can compare to Tsugumi’s blend. Even a fancy lounge at the Agency is no match for the Hazawa Coffee! 

Grinning, she drapes her arms over the armrest. Well, admittedly, this is one awesome place to catch a bit of R&R. The newest model of HD TV displaying the latest Pastel*Palettes live, recline sofa chairs enticing her with its soft and cute cushions, and last but not least, the automated drink machine and snack bar that gets refilled at fixed intervals! How nice it is to be a celebrity! And she, the up and coming influencer, has all the connections! Although, unfortunately, Aya did mention that her bandmates rarely get to use this lounge even though it is supposedly meant to be for the idol band instead of guests. Perhaps she could write a scoop on this, about how popular stars need proper rest and mealtimes? 

“Oh, Himari, I wouldn’t be able to make it to dinner with you and Tomoe tomorrow,” Ran says suddenly, her hand automatically covering Moca’s mouth when the latter starts to whine in protest. “Quiet Moca. Apparently the agent I’m meeting with is stuck at the airport so there’s nothing I can do about it. Sorry, I’ll try to- Moca, did you just lick my hand?”

The Liger just croons. The Jaguar’s lips quirk in amusement and she proceeds to wipe her wet hand on her girlfriend’s hair, causing the latter to whine and try to bite the offending hand.

“It’s okay! Things come up - I still haven’t made up for that time I had to ditch you two,” Himari tries to hide the disappointment in her voice as she makes the update on her phone. 

Having all five of them meet up and just hang out is getting more difficult lately with their respective agendas. Even now, Himari just happens to be here at the Agency because she has an interview scheduled with Wakamiya Eve, otherwise she couldn’t have been able to meet up with Moca and Ran at this time. She loves her job but the downside is that she is usually all over the place in search of inspiration and the topic of her next piece. Likewise, Tomoe is juggling several jobs tied with their hometown on top of being a contract studio drummer. Besides contributing to the monthly magazine with her creative one-shot mangas, Moca is also doing some top-secret project that only her girlfriend knows. Ran has gotten busier recently as well, composing songs for other bands and even assists Roselia in their song arrangements. It did take a while to work out the details of her contract with Pastel*Palettes but it sounds like everything is going fine. As for Tsugumi…

“Our Tsugu is all grown up~ courted by the big bad single Alpha of Roselia~” Moca’s striped tail flicks to and fro with each syllable as she plays with Ran’s tail. “Maa, I think it’s going okay?”

Ran makes a rumbling growl, something she tends to do whenever this topic is brought up. “It’d better be. If only I hadn’t lost the stupid bet to Hina-san in the first place and this wouldn’t have happened…”

“Who knows? We’re so close to Rinko-san through Ako-chan so eventually, Tsugu and Sayo-san would’ve met either way. You’ve seen them! They’re so cute, it’s totally like a shoujo manga happening in front of our very eyes!” Himari couldn’t help but squeal. She is also very proud to be the relationship advisor for her dear friend.

It just makes her melt listening to Tsugumi sharing those adorable moments she and her new girlfriend share. Having been friends for practically their whole lives, Himari could vouch that this is the happiest she has ever seen of the endearing Squirrel-Bear.

“Whatever. Sayo-san better treats her well,” Ran folds her arms with a fierce expression. 

“Ah, protective papa mode again~”

“As if you don’t check up on her whenever you can.”

Moca grins, licking her fang lazily. “Yeah, the cafe Tsugu works at serves yummy food~ They’re okay. Sayo-san is just a big puppy, sorta like Tomo-chin~”

The Jaguar huffs and refuses to acknowledge that. It’s understandable for her to be so protective over their precious Tsugumi, more so since she’s an unbonded Omega. Having two territorial Alphas in their group does keep the group safe and their ‘pack’ scent quite intermingled, but Himari does worry that such effect will fade soon now that they could barely meet up. Maybe it already did? Then she should try to find out more about Sayo from Rinko and Ako. 

An Alpha going through Rut is no joke at all. The phantom marks on Himari’s shoulder and neck hurt just from recalling that memory. If only she were an Omega, then she and Tomoe would be a happily bonded Alpha-Omega pair by now, instead of being trapped in stalemate in which her hot-blooded girlfriend always had to fight against the effects of the Rut and the instinctual frustration of being unable to Mark of her chosen partner. 

Himari lets out a forlorn sigh. Being a Beta isn’t as problem-free as many articles make it seem. Sure, Betas enjoy longer and mostly healthier lives but being unable to form lasting romantic relationships with Alphas is a common issue, and being together with an Omega is out of the question for the latter’s sake. 

Even then, back when they were pre-teens, the four of them had several rock-paper-scissor matches to see who got to be with Tsugumi but no winner was determined. They each adore their friend so much that it’s impossible not to get worried even now as adults! 

“Tsugu’s been telling me things, so she and Sayo-san are doing just fine,” Himari reassures Ran, who relaxes slightly but stiffens when someone skips towards them and drapes one arm around the Jaguar.

“You’re exactly right! Onee-chan and Tsugu-chan are boppier by the day!”

Two things happen simultaneously: Moca stands up and rests her chin on her slightly shorter girlfriend’s shoulder, while Hikawa Hina finds herself reeled backwards by a pouting Maruyama Aya. 

“Awww Aya-chan, lemme cuddle Ran-chan at least!”

The sight of the pink Poodle having her arms wrapped around Hina’s very long and fluffy spotted tail is so entertaining that Himari bursts into giggles. 

“I love you Hina-san but paws off mah meat,” Moca purrs huskily as she rubs her cheeks against the very disgruntled Ran. 

“Fine fine, can I cuddle you then?”

“Of course~This bread is all yours~” 

Aya rubs her temples and shares an exasperated look with Ran as the Liger and Snow Leopard-Tundra Wolf practically roll around in the background. Good thing the lounge is indeed private and accessible only to few, otherwise Hina’s idol image would be out the window. Then again, she has never been the typical idol anyway. 

The leader of Pastel*Palettes explains that they’ve just finished shooting the MV for their next hit but the producer would like Ran’s opinion on some of the transitions. Hina and Aya decide to stay behind and say hello to them, while Shirasagi Chisato unfortunately has to head for her next appointment. After a bit more chit-chat , Himari excuses herself to go find Eve so they could start the interview. 

The first staff she finds is kind enough to lead her to where the keyboardist is. Eve and Yamato Maya are huddled by the corner of the idol group’s practice room, chatting animatedly at some sort of equipment. Upon seeing Himari, Eve’s curly tail begins to wag at an impressive speed.

“Himari-san!”

The tall Samoyed is as friendly as ever, greeting her with a warm hug that lifts the shorter Lop off her feet and spinning her around before gently setting her down. 

Maya also gives her an amiable smile. “Ah, is it time already? Lemme just tidy this up and get out of your way-”

“Maya-san, you can stay and finish your inspection! Unless you have another appointment-?” Eve waves the Akita over, her eyes glimmering in such fondness that the latter blushes.

“Ah, no, but um, wouldn’t I be in the way of the interview-?”

Himari glances between the two idols and suddenly everything clicks. Beaming, she gestures at the table on the side. “No no, the interview shouldn’t take that long anyway and we’re just going to be over here, so please do stay! In fact, I insist that you stay, Maya-san!”

Tail also wagging now, the bespectacled Akita gives Eve a small smile before returning to whatever she was doing with the rectangular equipment at the corner. It looks like an amplifier but Himari isn’t sure. Besides, her attention is focused on the pretty Samoyed and the way she gazes at Maya. 

Having such close working relationship with Pastel*Palettes, Himari keeps track of the idol group and its fandom. All sorts of discourse is expected, especially when it comes to the taboo discussion of an idol’s love life. The camps are divided among those who believe all the members are unattached as well as those who enjoy the various fanservice scenes between the women. Himari is always amused by how some fans still think Hina is an Alpha who likes to bully the hardworking Omega Aya, or how Aya and Chisato are secretly bonded, and so many other rumors of different pairings. 

While the secondary designations of idols are strictly kept from the public, it doesn’t stop fans from speculating and fantasizing.The more avid and extreme of fans yearn to eventually court one of the members and Eve’s fans are no exceptions. Himari recalls reading posts from the more outspoken Alphas wishing to claim the pretty model regardless of her secondary designation. Maya too, has a hardcore group of fans who even attend to the stage plays she helps out as a technician, hoping to get glimpses of her outside of idol performances. 

Himari had her suspicions in the past just from watching livestreams, but it is only now that the revelation hits. Unable to hold it back anymore, she blurts out. “Eve-chan, are you and Maya-san dating?”

The Akita, who was crouching a moment prior, falls onto her bums and scatters her tools all over the floor. Eve only tilts her head and her tail remains a blur.

“N-No!!” “Yes!”

The two Canines glance at each other again, one flustered and one confused.

“We are not?” The hurt puppy tone in Eve’s voice must be too much for Maya, for she scrambles up to her feet and hurries over.

“Well, we are… but… I thought Chisato-san said we must be careful-?”

“Yes, but Himari-san is a friend! She would never go around telling people our secret!”

Ashamed, Himari tries not to wince at the utter look of trust Eve sends her. Well, it’s not like she plans to tell anyone outside her group of friends but still. “Um, can I at least tell Tomoe?”

“Of course! We can even go on double-dates sometimes! Haven’t you always wanted to chat with Tomoe-san more, Maya-san?” Eve smiles at her girlfriend, who fixes her glasses and chuckles in resigned fondness. 

“Yeah, we’re both studio drummers and all, well at least I used to be before joining Pastel*Palettes. And um, I guess it’d be relaxing for once not having to hide our relationship,” Maya slightly leans against Eve, their arms brushing and the back of their hands touching. This small gesture seems to turn on a switch between the two, for their tails begin wagging in tandem. Surprisingly though, Eve doesn’t just envelope the shorter woman in a hug as Himari expected and instead she appears content with just this simple contact.

“Hehe, you two are so cute! If you don’t mind me asking, how did it all begin?” 

Other than being naturally inquisitive about the topic of relationships, Himari is curious for a particular reason. It is only her closeness to the two idols that she’s privy to their true identities, that they are both Betas. And as a fellow Beta, the Lop couldn’t help but wonder how it’s like to date someone of the same group, and if it’s really better-

Himari shakes her head involuntarily, upset at herself for even thinking that. As if sensing her dilemma, Eve gently nudges her towards the table and sits her down. “Rather than us, I think we should talk about you! We have enough time I think! So we should chat a bit before the interview, ne?”

“You look troubled, so if there’s anything we can do to help,” Maya adds, sounding a bit more confident after Eve smiles at her. 

“Ahaha, do I look that obvious? Thank you, you’re both too nice! Ermm, I guess I should give you a bit of a background-?” Himari fidgets, suddenly nervous now that the attention is focused on her. She thought it would be easy to bring up such private matters but it’s harder than she anticipated. 

She and Tomoe have an on-and-off relationship for years, and every time they had little-fights-turned-severe-arguments, it is always because of the fact they are an AB couple. An unmated Alpha’s Ruts are almost as terrible to endure as an unmated Omega’s Heat. As uncomfortable as it is, at least an Omega in Heat can be soothed by an Alpha’s pheromone. However, an Alpha in Rut can only be calmed through sex and most importantly, Marking. A bite to the gland at the nape of an Omega is the most straightforward way of snapping an Alpha out of their Rut. Otherwise, the said Alpha either gets aggressive or they just undergo physical discomfort, sometimes even to the point of actual pain.

Tomoe cannot Mark Himari. Even then, she couldn’t help but bite her nape during their heated moments. For a Beta, such a bite is agonizing and does nothing special, and Tomoe bites  _ hard  _ especially during Ruts. And that’s where their arguments tend to start, either from guilt-ridden Tomoe or tired and helpless Himari, escalating to how popular Tomoe is and of all the Omegas who try to approach her, to successful Betas with stable careers who try to win Himari over. 

It has taken the Lop years to realize this but she can’t see herself loving anyone else other than Tomoe. However, even now she still wonders if she’s the right person for the Eurasian Wolf to be with. After all, if Tomoe mates with a Omega and Marked them, she would no longer have to suffer. The AO pair would be properly bonded and that’s how a perfect ending should be.

Alas, Tomoe is an amazing, loyal and lovable idiot who would rather suffer with a Beta like her than be in a stable relationship.

“... so yeah, I just don’t think, I’m good enough to be with someone like her,” Himari chuckles forcefully. “I’m just an average Beta after all. I’m not special, not like her.”

“If you’re not special, then we are a mundane couple too Himari-san!” Though Eve’s smile has dropped throughout her narration, the Samoyed looks more determined than ever with that blaze of ‘bushido!’ in her eyes. “Beta couples are common in the world, but there isn’t a single moment when I consider ourselves ordinary. What we are doesn’t matter, isn’t that right, Maya-san?”

The Akita, who appears contemplative the whole time, nods grimly. “Eve-san is right. You know how popular she is but that doesn’t stop me from wanting to be with her-” she blushes at her girlfriend’s giggles but continues speaking in a firm tone. “It took me a long time to accept myself, but with Eve-san’s help, I’ve come to realize two simple things. She loves me, and I love her, isn’t that enough?”

In spite of her cheeks being so red, Maya does not stammer in that speech a single time and she even reaches for Eve’s hand and holds it tight. The two Canines’ tails wag in unison once more and Himari is mesmerized by how brilliant the couple looks.

There’s no doubt that they are in love. The question is, does she and Tomoe also appear the same to any onlookers?

“Alphas and Omegas may have that special bond, but that doesn’t make ours any less special. Relationships are unique to everyone, and what’s important is in here!” Eve places her free hand against her chest before giving her girlfriend a quick to her cheek. “And here too, hehe!”

“Huehuehue… yeah, what others think isn’t the point. What you and your partner feel is the only thing that matters,” Maya is wearing a lopsided grin, still blushing. “You need to stop putting yourself down. There isn’t a better choice out there for Tomoe-san but you.”

Those words pull out a recent memory from Himari’s mind and prompts a small smile. 

_ “Why would I want to be with anyone else? You’re the one, Himari. Bah, Ruts and those Omegas scents are annoying but I’ll handle it. You just worry about yourself, cuz I ain’t letting you leave the bed tonight~” _

_ “You perv!” _

_ “Only to you, babe. Only to you.” _

Himari tugs on her ear demurely. Her girlfriend really knows how to make her feel loved, both physically or emotionally. That baka has always been a person of action instead of words after all. How silly she is to be conflicted over this issue even after so many years? Tsugumi and her other friends have been telling her the same thing too, but she supposes that hearing it from friends outside of her usual group is like a wake-up call. Grinning, she stands up and pumps up her fist. “You’re right! I really need to stop worrying about this - Tomoe and I have gone through a lot and we’ve gotten wiser! Whatever comes at us in the future, we’ll tackle it together! Ey ey oh!”

“Ooohhhh!” “O-Oh!”

Eve and Maya are absolutely angels.

The interview is conducted swiftly and professionally afterwards, mostly just about Eve’s recent photoshoot since Himari is also doing a detailed blog post on the sponsoring brand clothing. As an extra, she also gets a few comments from Maya. Knowing the idol band’s fandom, they will be buzzing later with juicy new content to ship the pair together. 

By the time she steps out of the room and returns to the lounge, she isn’t surprised to find that Moca and Ran have already left. She is, however, astonished to see a familiar redhead pacing back and forth inside.

“Tomoe?!”

“Hey! How was work?” Udagawa Tomoe grins roguishly and picks her up in an one-armed hug with ease. Unlike her younger sister Ako, Tomoe’s tail does not wag and instead raises slightly as if in extra alertness. Maybe it’s due to the conversation earlier but Himari returns the hug just as zealously.

“Heh, it went well I guess? That’s good!” The Eurasian Wolf nuzzles her head and plants a deliberately sloppy kiss on her forehead, causing her to pout and pushes the woman away with a grumpy huff.

“Mou, you’re messing up my hair!”

“You’re so soft and squishy, I can’t help it.”

“Are you calling me fat?”

Tomoe squints mischievously. “Maybe~ But don’t worry, I can still pick you up no probs.”

“Baka!” Himari is close to thumping her tall girlfriend’s foot.

“Ahaha sorry sorry! It’s true though, you’re just so cute I gotta tease ya,” Tomoe rubs the back of her head as her ears droop sheepishly. She then leans down, her voice hoarse and gaze smoldering. “Can I still kiss you though?”

Himari rolls her eyes, trying to appear unaffected. This dummy really doesn’t know the power she has, does she? She’s known Tomoe long enough to understand that she really isn’t doing this on purpose. One time, before they started dating, she asked Tomoe to try flirting and that was a comical disaster. 

“Like I would say no to that.”

Grinning, Tomoe gives her a deep kiss which she reciprocates just as eagerly. The rumbling growl against her lips sends pleasant shivers down her body and she has to cling onto her girlfriend’s jacket to remain upright. Hnff, it’s unfair how good the Wolf is with her tongue.

To her surprise, Tomoe suddenly breaks the kiss and fumbles with her jacket. “Aw shoot, I forgot…”

Still dazed, Himari could only blink as her girlfriend pulls out a small bouquet that was hidden behind her jacket. The wrapping is all crinkled and the flower a bit crushed from earlier, but it’s obvious from the crooked ribbon that she must have tried to make it presentable herself.

“Is… that for me?”

“Well duh, who else would it be for?” Tomoe’s brows are furrowed as she stares at the rumpled bouquet. “Tch, I’d hoped for this to be a romantic moment but I messed up.”

“No, I love it!” Himari hurriedly accepts the bouquet and hops up, knowing her strong girlfriend would catch her and she does.

“Whoa! Careful…”

“Who said she’d pick me up no problem, hmm?”

Tomoe laughs heartily and spins her around. “Yeah I sure did babe.”

“So, what’s the flower for? And also, not that I don’t appreciate it but how did you know I was here?” Himari recalls leaving their shared condo early this morning with a hastily-scrawled note that she has an interview to do but she’d forgotten to specify where.

Tomoe flicks her ear, a habit she has whenever she’s embarrassed. “Oh, I asked around and Moca told me to wait for ya here. These flowers though, I didn’t ask Ran for help this time. Heheh, it doesn’t look bad at all eh? Well, they would if they’re not all crumpled.”

“Huh? What do you mean by this time-? I still don’t get it.”

At this, Tomoe blinks rather comically and her tail droops. “Er, isn’t it our anniversary today?”

“No?”

Several emotions flicker through Tomoe’s eyes then. Before she could ramble and apologize for remembering the date wrong, Himari tugs her down by the collars of her shirt and kisses hard. 

Mistake or not, Tomoe’s gesture touches her and she certainly feels their bond. This is their same as always and she cherishes that. They may have their up and downs due to the unconventional AB bond, but nothing will get in the way of their love story! 

“You dork, hnff.”

“Heh, thanks?”

“That was not a compliment!”

“But you’re kissing me so that’s a good thing??” Tomoe playfully nips her ear, making her squeak indignantly. 

“Leave my ear alone!”

The Wolf lets out a bark of laughter before resting her forehead against Himari’s. “Alright alright. Sorry for mixing up the anniversary date babe, lemme make it up to you later?”

“You’d better,” the Lop pretends to be upset and bumps her girlfriend’s nose with her own. A smile still slips through her facade though and they just end up grinning at each other. An idea lights up in her mind and she whimsically twirls a strand of the spiky red hair. “Oh I know, can you get a bartender’s outfit?”

“Huh? I could be a bouncer but mixing drinks isn’t really my thing-”

Himari clears her throat and gives Tomoe a meaningful look. It takes a few moments for it to click but the Wolf swallows hard and licks her fangs.

“... anything for you, Himari.”

The Lop smiles up at her girlfriend. “Yeah, I know you will. I love you, Tomoe.”

Tomoe’s eyes widen and she actually blushes. “... I love you more than anything, Himari.” 

She could feel her heartbeats speeding up as her girlfriend captures her lips in a rougher and more passionate kiss and soon she lost herself as well.

Well, good thing this lounge is mostly private and only accessible to few. They could afford to spend some quality time here, right? 

**Author's Note:**

> Related artworks/concept arts can be found on my twitter @athyrabunlord under the tag #bandoriAU_ABO


End file.
